


Home Comfort

by HUNTER29



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat Girl, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: After a long and stressful day, Y/n returns home and finds himself greeted with a different form of relaxation.





	Home Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> A different kind of story that came to mind.

With a loud groan the door heard before so, the front door to Y/n's house opened to reveal said man of the hour hunched over a little as he was returning from the small part time job that he had only been working for maybe a week. It had been a long day and to say he was happy to be back home was a gross understatement as he very nearly flopped onto the floor as the door swung open, though he just managed to catch himself in time resulting in a small stagger.

After having himself a small drink and a moment for him to recall his own thoughts again, Y/n decided maybe it would be beneficial if he was to have a lay down, especially seeing he was the only one currently at home. Therefore he headed upstairs and stripped his upper clothing and changed into some more lose fitting pants from the clothing he was previously wearing, then he did what he had wanted to since midday and flopped onto his back, pull the quilt over himself and let sleep over come him. This was his long day's rewards and he sure as hell earned it no matter what anyone (in particular his jerk boss) boss, however it turns out Y/n's home wasn't as empty as he previously assumed.

That fact was made clear by the sound of water in the conjoining bathroom had stopped running and after a minute or so a redhead walked out, lacking clothing to note. She gave a questioning mewl at the form underneath the duvet of the bed before a bright smile lit up on her face and she jumped on the bed and in result the one who had a momentarily peaceful rest interrupted, as she smile down at Y/n before leaning close and nuzzling her cheek against his. "I'm so glad you're back" she near enough squealed but only got the response of "huh? Wha?" The dazed male gained a little focus before letting his head back against the pillow beneath him as he rested his eyes again, to the disappointment of the redhead as that wasn't the response she wished for. Though she did note of something being wrong. "Hello Nikki" Y/n finally groaned a greeting to which the now named Nikki again smiled as she leaned down before asking "is something wrong?" Y/n gave a small nod which made Nikki pout before asking what it was that was bothering him, the response he gave was short and simple. "My boss is being a prick".

Nikki puffed her cheeks a little. "Don't talk like that" her voice was meant to be scolding but the look on her face was just to adorable which made Y/n smile before he wrapped his arms around her naked body pulling her down against him, "I missed you too" he chuckled before pecking her cheek. Nikki shuffled with a giddy smile before just laying on Y/n's quilt covered body with a smile.

"What has your boss been doing to upset you?" She asked and the male in question groaned before explaining how it was a day nothing but "do this" and "do thats" to which he felt a bit taken advantage of, almost. Nikki gave a sad smile before a gleam appeared in her eyes appeared and she climbed off of Y/n and stood at the bottom of the bed where she raised the covers a little so she could started climbing under, her ass stuck up in air being the only thing Y/n could see. That and the the salmon coloured cat tail swaying from side to side. The truth is Nikki wasn't an ordinary person, Y/n didn't really know what she was other than she had cat features such as the previously noted tail and...

He raised the duvet up and down at his crotch area he saw the face of the redhead with her salmon coloured cat ears that twitched a little as she grinned up at him showing two more pointed teeth to the far sides of her mouth. Nikki had cat attributes which also appeared in her personality where she would curl up by the fire or in Y/n's lap for warmth, as well as eliciting purring sounds when said male would pet her. 

The night they met was almost fateful as Y/n was walking home after getting fired from a previous job he had, lesson learnt to never argue with a vindictive boss never mind any other. But that's digressing. As Y/n was walking through the rain with a small scowl on his face and hands tucked into his jacket pocket he was walking past an alleyway where he heard whimpers, the sounds easily catching his attention as it proved a distraction. He poked his head into the alleyway and from a thunderclap lighting it up he saw the figure of a person called up against the wall, definitely feminine due to their frame and as Y/n grew closer features became visible confirming the gender. He crouched down to the side of this girl and asked what was wrong to which another thunder clap lit the sky and she tackled him into a puddle, clearly afraid and even more clearer being the fact she was out there for a bit as she was drenched. Not sensing any form of danger from this girl, Y/n helped her up and after draping his jacket over her beckoned her with him so he could get her out the rain.

When they reached Y/n's home he sat the unnamed female by the fire so she could warm up and noticed how she curled up with a happy smile on her lips, but that wasn't what caught his attention but instead the cat ears and tail that twitched and swayed around. The ones attached to her. It all felt like a dream at first but as she spoke "thank you" (which brought Y/n back to reality of the time) he understood that this was exactly that, reality. He couldn't help the burst of questions that followed and this girl who introduced herself to be the Nikki he now knows closely, explained everything to him with the obvious fact she isn't human being the second fact out her lips. She just simply described herself as a "cat girl" and nothing more before crawling to Y/n as he was sat in a one seater trying to understand the situation, then Nikki crawled into his lap and curled up. "Hmmm, you're warm" she hummed happily before closing her eyes with a smile. "I want to stay here". 

And that was exactly what she did did, days turned to weeks turned to months where Nikki lived with Y/n and during that time they grew closer and closer until an intimate relationship began between them, intimacy and romance formed from the comfort and safety which Nikki felt with him. Again the night they met almost seemed fateful.

During his small reflection of their meeting, Y/n failed to notice as Nikki tugged the elastic waistband of his pants and boxers down to free he currently flaccid penis and continued to be ignorant as she ran her tongue along its length. That being what brought him back. He gave a questioning hum as he stared down into her blue eyes as her hands were both wrapped around the base of his length as she continued to run her tongue on it, thus having the desired affects of getting him hard. "You've had a bad day, let me make you feel better" she said before giving a bright smile and a cute giggle before tugging the duvet back down over her head as she lowered it down onto Y/n's cock.

The wet warmth that enveloped the male appendage instantly made its owner moan as he laid back and let himself enjoy what Nikki was doing, her ass was still stuck up in the air as it swayed side to side with the swish of her cat tail as the quilt rose and fell in conjunction with the bobbing from the blowjob the red headed cat girl was giving to the hard worked male. Giggling as she sucked him off, Nikki pumped the base of Y/n's cock with both hands and her warm soft grip was also pleasurably stimulating to the male as her blue eyes stared up at him with an intenseness showing her effort as her head bobbed faster and faster. Y/n groaned and moaned from what she was doing and thus reached a hand down to Nikki's head and started stroking it making her purr around his cock, the vibrations forcing him to buck a little but that didn't deter the cat girl beneath the covers. The speed of her bobbing was also eliciting some wet sounds as she started to take Y/n's cock further into her mouth and so much so her hands moved from the base of the appendage to rest of his thighs as she took the entire shaft into her mouth.

Y/n again bucked and lurched from the surprise deep threat before grunting as he started to shoot a load of cum into Nikki's awaiting mouth, her voice still purring as Y/n was still stroking her ears as she nuzzled into his hand before after finally swallowing the last bit of cum she raised her head. Nikki then crawled so her head emerged from under the quilt and she stared up at Y/n, her bright smile still on her lips. "Did that make you feel better" she asked her head laid against Y/n's chest as her hand traced over his torso, the response she got was a nod and a kiss on the head making her shuffle a little before again staring up at Y/n. "I missed you today, I felt so lonely as you was out, do you want to continue a bit longer, I also want your touch" she said crawling up Y/n's body and pushing the duvet to the side as she sat up straddling his lap. Her cat tail wrapped around and started pumping his cock again making him hard before Nikki lifted up over the shaft and stared into Y/n's eyes with an almost plea to let herself to him.

The male simply placed his hands on her hips and brought her down onto him making her tail stick out as she squealed with a joy before crashing her lips to Y/n's as she instantly started bouncing her hips against him. "You're always working so hard, ah you deserve to feel really good" she moaned breaking back from the kiss only to initiate a second one, with this time being a kiss that was much deeper to muffle her rising moans from the feeling of Y/n starting to thrust up into her. Nikki's hands gripped his shoulders tight as she bounced her hips faster and faster making her moan louder and louder, "ah ah Y/n, Nya" she moaned flicking her wrist with the "Nya" as she knew he found it cute. The cute noises which Nikki was letting out brought a smile to Y/n's face as he watched her expression morph into one of pleasure before she altered her position a little. Her feet pressed flat to the mattress as her hands pushed up off his chest to aid her bouncing, moans growing louder as her blue eyes stared down at him and her smile widening as she felt her lover's shaft going deeper inside her and she wasn't one to hold back her passion. "Nya, so good, you're so good, so deep inside my pussy, I love it, I love you" she moaned before arching in a sudden climax.

"NYA!!" Nikki cried out as her bouncing had become more sporadic during her orgasm, her movements almost being desperate for more. Y/n's actions were of rapid thrusts upwards to try and give her the pleasure she wished and with now he was going now it was almost impossible to tell how tired he was before, however maybe the fatigue was due to the stress and because of Nikki that stress was relieved. Now he had to thank her.

The h/c haired male then sat up and lifted his sexual partner out of his lap for a moment but a moment that made her feel so empty as she whined, her complaint was quickly silenced as within the next few seconds was she positioned on her hands and knees and stuffed once more with the cock of the one she loved. Her pussy clamping down on Y/n's shaft as he pumped himself into Nikki again but this time with added speed. The read haired cat girl couldn't hold back her moans that were now all but flooded from her lips, "oh oh, Nya more! Please give it to me more Y/n, my pussy is so needy I might as well be in heat!!" She declared with an abandon to what she was spouting. Y/n however didn't mind as he was happy to oblige to her request as white his hands taking a firm grip on Nikki's hips, he started thrusting in her even faster as he fucked her harder. "YES!!" She shouted as her salmon tail started swaying side to side in an unintentional tantalising, such was why Y/n took a hold of it in one hand and started stroking it.

"Nya, no, no Y/n you know my tail is sensitive, I'll cum so soon and I won't be able to stop if you keep touching it" Nikki spoke in a complaining whine but in honesty she wanted Y/n to stroke her tail as like she said it was sensitive and it was the spot that always set her off. Just as she wanted Y/n didn't adhere to the "complaint" and kept stroking Nikki's tail as he thrusted into her setting the cat girl into overdrive, her body pushing back to take his cock as deep as she could before with yet another cry "NYA!!!!" She came again. But this time not alone. Her pussy clamped down so tight on Y/n that he was forced to his own orgasm and started pumping a load into the needy pussy's pussy, Nikki's response was of her face burying into a pillow as her ass stuck up in the air.

Yet still Y/n was willing to go on.

He rolled Nikki onto her back and raised her legs up so that her feet draped over his shoulders as he situated his still stiff appendage to her anal hole and with the cat girl's instant request to do so, he penetrated her tighter hole.

Nikki's body arched up as her ass was taken and her body already trembled from the pleasure that followed before Y/n had even started thrusting again and the second he moved did Nikki's mind go blank. "Nya,I love it, Y/n you make me feel so good I love you, Nya" she moaned whilst holding her hands in front of her chest before Y/n took a hold of them and leaned down closer to her so they could meet in a deep kiss, and a soon to be sloppy one as the red head getting fucked had little composure left. As they broke away from the kiss Nikki held her own legs up so Y/n could keep her body still as he thrusted, both of their bodies were glistening with sweat from their intense love making but still they weren't willing to throw in the towel just yet. Not until they could both say they were fully satisfied.

Again Y/n pulled himself from Nikki to change their position again to which she laid herself in a prone position as the male quickly sheathed himself back into her and was once more thrusting, though this time Y/n was leaning close to Nikki's cheek where he kissed it only for her to turn so their lips would meet again. During this kiss Y/n continued fucking her whilst also reaching to stroke her cat ears to which she started purring again as her cat tail reached and wrapped around the wrist of Y/n's hand which was still situated on end waist, "cum inside me again, I'll savour every last drop you fill me with" Nikki breathed with an enamouring smile before reconnecting their lips again. She was to get what she asked for as Y/n followed through by pumping a load of cum into Nikki before pulling out of her, both of them looked to each other and could tell they they could both go at least once more.

Nikki rolled onto her back once more as her body was leaking the cum she was filled with nut she was still to receive one more batch as she was to take Y/n to the hilt once more into her desperate snatch. This time they both just stared into each other's eyes as Y/n thrusted into her, Nikki's chest was heaving but she just needed to hold on a little bit longer so she could take the last of what Y/n was to give her, said male's own movements ,though labouring at this point, still carried a string drive as they pumped deep into Nikki until the rapid rise of their mutual and final orgasm was building. Nikki was triggered first making her body arch as she cried out once more "NYA!!!" Her pussy gushing as Y/n started to let lose once more but this time after he started cumming he pulled back so his load splattered Nikki's body as she was heaving for breath. 

"Nya" the blue eyed cat girl mewled as she gathered the male secretion off her body and tasted it with her eyes closing in the blissful afterglow of the sexual intercourse she just had before opening her eyes again to Y/n's where she pulled him down to her and wrapped her arms and legs around him. Her face nuzzling against his cheek before into the crook of her neck. "I just got out the shower as well" she giggled before feeling herself moved as Y/n flipped their bodies so he was beneath Nikki as she again nuzzled into him, "well we can share one tomorrow, for now though..." Y/n finished by pulling the blanket over both himself and Nikki before kissing her. "We get some sleep" he smiled as a pair of blues eyes stared up to him as the red head on top of him smiled up, "I love you Nikki" Y/n pecked her lips again as she nuzzled even deeper against him with a final "Nya" before they both started to feel the strains and fatigue of their session and slipped into the blissful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request ideas.


End file.
